Al verte sonreír
by Ice Soul Princess
Summary: Sesshomaru jamás creyó que el hielo que lo cubría y protegía fuera a derretirse, pero así sucedió. Una simple mueca logró lo que nada en siglos había podido.


Nunca nadie creyó que llegaría el día en que Sesshomaru protegería a humanos. En verdad jamás nadie se atrevió a pensar que aquel cruel youkai fuera capaz de sentir, pero lo hace, y aunque no lo demuestre, lo hace una pasión que caracteriza a quienes tienen esas personalidades fogosas. Aunque se cubre bajo una barrera de hielo, casi impenetrable, hay una persona, que poco a poco, fue derritiéndola, hasta llegar al centro.

Los tres viajeros caminaban por medio de un sendero sin vegetación, muerto. El día no ayudaba tampoco a la niña, ya que el calor y el sol eran insoportables para su pobre piel. El día, hasta pasado el medio día había ido tranquilo para lo que acostumbraban los demonios. A esas alturas, la niña ya había llevado como mínimos, tres ramos de flores y un buen puñado de piedras. Aunque ese día parecía preocupada por sus pies, ya que no levantaba la vista de ellos. Luego de unas horas de andar, Sesshomaru había comprendido que era por el ardor causado por el calor.

Aun después de ir montada en Ah-Un no dejaba de tener ese rostro triste. Pero cuando Jaken estaba por comentar algo; un Youkai se apareció frente a ellos.

-¡SESSHOMARU! –se oían los gritos desgarrados de una joven apenas más grande que una niña. Era la primera vez que ella de se dirigía a su señor de manera tan familiar, con tanta confianza.

-Rin, quédate aquí, si el señor Sesshomaru está en problemas, ¿qué diferencia harás tú? Solo estorbarás. Aunque nadie le podrá ganarle, él es el mejor de todos los Youkai.

-Pe-pero él… ¡está herido! –en efecto. Un rio de sangre recorría el hermoso y delicado rostro del demonio blanco.

A pesar de no poder prestar demasiada atención, el cuerpo de Sesshomaru estaba más que alerta y en sintonía con el de su protegida. Todo su ser giraba en torno a ella y al parecer, ninguno de los dos lo notaba.

-Ummm… Me parece que no estás prestándome mucha atención, Sesshomaru. Tal vez, si quieto a la niña del camino… -el demonio contra el cual combatía el Lord arrojó su lanza en dirección a Rin y a Jaken. El demonio blanco se movió casi por inercia. Sus piernas lo arrojaron hacia el arma que acechaba.

Ahora entendía a su hibrido hermano. Al encontrarse su humana en peligro, su velocidad aumentaba más del doble, aunque solo durase por unos segundos.

-¿Qué sucede Sesshomaru? Creí que eras el demonio que más odiaba humanos. Ahora, pareces dispuesto morir por uno… eres patético, pero descuida, los mataré a los dos juntos, así no sufren.

Sesshomaru sintió dolor, un profundo dolor que atravesaba su pecho de un lado a otro impidiéndole respirar con normalidad, bajó la vista, al parecer no había detenido la lanza a tiempo, esta no lo había perforado parte de su pecho, provocando una herida profunda. Miró por sobre sus hombros, Rin estaba intacta, aunque aquella sonrisa que la caracterizaba no estaba presente. Solo se veían un par de ojos preocupados y desesperados, Sesshomaru pensó que ella temía por su vida.

-Rin, ve…te… solo… estorban… -un pequeño hilo de sangre cayó desde su barbilla. Se deslizaba lentamente hasta mezclarse con el torrente de sangre que salía de una herida superior.

-Que conmovedor –ronroneó el agresor. –Pero si esa mocosa es tan importante, la mataré pri… -no logró terminar la frase, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Sesshomaru lo decapitó con el legado de su padre, haciendo que su cabeza rodara por la tierra seca. La sangre salía a borbotones.

La pobre niña estaba espantada y tenía los ojos casi desorbitados de la desesperación. Torrentes de sangre resbalaban desde el hermoso demonio blanco hasta llegar a la tierra, formando un horrible barro de tonalidad más oscura de lo normal. Había caído de espaldas, silencioso y casi con nobleza. Las lágrimas de Rin resbalaban una tras otra y no parecía tener intenciones de detenerlas.

-Señor Sesshomaru… -solo parecía capaz de pronunciar el nombre del demonio, como una plegaria la cual ayudaba a aferrarse la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-Rin –dijo Jaken, quien parecía resignado, casi como si fuera ajeno a aquellos miedos que recorrían todo su ser –Yo… iré… tengo –El hermoso demonio blanco comprendió lo que pretendía el viejo sapo.

A pesar de que sus fuerzas vitales parecían a punto de abandonarlo, el mantenía su serenidad. Sobre todo por la pequeña de cabellos castaños. Ahora, minutos antes del final, lograba ver todo claro. Sesshomaru, se había considerado a sí mismo dueño de su destino, capaz de controlar todo y a todos a su alrededor, pero, por una de las vueltas que el destino adoraba dar para golpear a quienes menos lo esperaban, se topó con su perdición.

Se había estado mintiendo a sí mismo por años, pero ya no tenía fuerza ni necesidad de hacerlo más. Rin se había convertido en su todo, el mundo, en algún momento todo había dejado de gira alrededor de sí y a su necesidad de poder, de ese imperio que se había imaginado.

-Ve. –dijo con tono firme y frío, si sus subordinados no hubieran estado viéndole sangrar, jamás habrían creído que era un ser moribundo.

Levantándose con la pesadez, como si hubiera envejecido cien años en unos minutos, tomó las riendas del dragón y se lo arrastró lejos. Apenas habían caminado un par de pasos, pero el demonio blanco y la niña de cabellos oscuros ya los ignoraban.

Ella corrió el parte de la cabellara plateada que se había pegado a su frente por el líquido rojo. El youkai estaba débil, pero aún así sintió electricidad al sentir el cálido contacto. El sol había caído, ocultándose casi por completo. Su resplandor era de un tono anaranjado, el cual pegaba contra las nubes y dibujaba bonitas siluetas en el cielo. La protegida ni siquiera era capaz de mirar el astro que se escondía, solo podía observar con pavor a su señor.

-Rin… -susurró él. Ella temía por la vida del lord. Jamás lo había visto tan… humano.

-Aquí estoy, señor.

Había tantas cosas que no se habían dicho, tantas cosas que ambos sabían pero callaban que ahora, el silencio parecía hablar por ambos.

-Lord Sesshomaru, yo… -La melancólica joven no pudo continuar, el nudo que se formó en su garganta era demasiado grande como para permitir que las palabras traspasaran esas estrechas paredes.

-Rin… -repitió casi entre susurros. Cerró los ojos, mientras se prometía que no moriría; "_será solo unos minutos para recuperar fuerzas, luego llevaré a Rin a la aldea para volverme más fuerte._" Aunque ni siquiera se lo admitía a sí mismo, ahora, la única razón por la que quería ser más poderoso, era para que ella no volviera a correr peligro nunca más.

A Sesshomaru le llegó el olor a ramas secas quemadas, para él, solo habían pasado unos minutos, pero, ahora que lo notaba, no lograba sentir la presencia de la niña; ignorando el dolor que le atravesaba en pecho abrió los ojos y se incorporó con elegancia intentado mantener su rostro sereno.

-Amo Sesshomaru. –esa era la voz era chillona, pero no era la que esperaba. Erala de un demonio verde el que se encontraba junto a él. Se volvió a dejar caer, su rostro parecía casi abatido, derrotado.

Hasta el momento no había prestado atención en donde estaban, pero pudo apreciar un techo bajo y de madera. Ahora que lo notaba no llevaba nada sobre su pecho y solo una manta cubría su cuerpo. Su cabeza descansaba sobre algo mullido y suave. También había algo blando bajo su cuerpo.

-Al fin despertaste. –esa voz. Podría reconocerla en cualquier lugar y aún así, esa necesidad de desgarrar y morder acudiría a su cuerpo y sobre todo, le recordaría como su padre lo había elegido a él sobre su persona. –Tsk, no tengo idea como hiciste, pero parece que esa niña te quiere mucho.

-¿Dónde está Rin? –exigió el youkai, sentándose, repentinamente, ignorando las punzadas que atravesaban su pecho.

-Tsk, está afuera. ¡RIN! –aulló Inuyasha de manera que toda persona dos kilómetros a la redonda pudiera oírlo.

Sesshomaru oyó como unos ligeros pies se aventuraban por el pasto camino hacia él. Los reconoció al instante, estos iban seguidos por otros, ligeros también. Una melena oscura apareció por donde, uno o dos minutos antes había hecho su aparición el Hanyou. Al ver a su señor sentado, mirándole, Rin hubiera saltado sobre él, rodeándole con sus brazos, pero recordó lo poco que le gustaba el contacto humano al demonio, así que se abstuvo.

Los presentes hubieran jurando que los ojos ambarinos de Sesshomaru brillaron cuando vio a su protegida, pero ese atisbo de felicidad fue aplacado inmediatamente por la gelidez de su mirada.

-Señor Sesshomaru, me alegro que esté mejor. El señor Jaken y yo… -comenzó a decir Rin, pero no pudo terminar la frase. El youkai le cortó en medio de la oración.

-Jaken, vamos. –dijo con fría indiferencia.

-¿Ya se encuentra bien como para partir? –preguntó con tono infantil la niña.

-Tú no vienes con nosotros.

Jaken, quien se encontraba en un rincón de pie, cayó en seco; Inuyasha quedó helado en su lugar para luego, dar paso a una oleada de ira. "_ese idiota puede tener consigo a la niña y la aleja. Además parece que se miente, oculta sus sentimientos y parece que la lastima… ese idiota no puede tener mi sangre_" pensó el medio demonio.

Rin, por si parte, no podía procesar la idea, tenía ganas de llorar, gritar y suplicar, pero recordó cuanto odiaba el demonio la debilidad, lo poco que escuchaba las súplicas y lo que aborrecía todo aquello que chillara. Asintió con la cabeza, lentamente, completamente perpleja, con un aspecto de aturdimiento presente en cada una de las sus facciones.

Sesshomaru salió de tienda, pero algo lo tomó por la manga antes de que pudiera salir, no era un agarre fuerte y de haber querido se hubiera librado. No ejercía más presión que la débil pulga que servía a su medio hermano. Sin embargo bastó para retenerlo, sabía con exactitud de quien era aquel cálido roce, tímido.

Le tomó unos segundos pero sacudió su brazo derecho con brusquedad y continuó su camino. Los cortos y pesados pasos de Jaken lo siguieron y para su sorpresa, también los de su hermano.

-Así que piensas dejarla tirada aquí. –comentó con seriedad.

-No es de tu incumbencia. –Replicó el Lord.

-Ya lo sé, solo que si yo estuviera en tu lugar jamás…

-Si tú estuvieras en mi lugar, harías lo mismo. –Su voz parecía contenida y poco a poco, el tono usual iba subiendo el volumen- Prefiero que me odie con el tiempo o que llore unos días a perderla, imbécil. Tal vez a ti no te preocupaba la seguridad de esa Mikko, pero algo le llega a pasar a esa niña por mi incompetencia jamás me lo perdonaría. –las mandíbulas del mayor de los hermanos estaba fuertemente cerrada, tensa a causa del dolor de sus palabras.

-Hm… ¿Crees que nunca pensé en dejarla del otro lado del pozo? –Contestó, solemne, su tono era calmo. A pesar de los años que habían transcurrido. Seguía siendo doloroso hablar de Kagome, sobre todo en voz alta. –no eres el primero ni el último en preocuparse por su hembra idiota. Pero no podemos encerrarlas en una caja esperando que no les suceda nada.

-Silencio. Ya escuché suficiente. –Su voz, siempre autoritaria y baja, rompió con la quietud del lugar. Parecía furioso, a punto de desgarrar a su hermano o a quien quiera que se metiera en su camino.

-¡Pero ella no! No puedes ser tan egoísta.

-Haré lo que se me plazca. –dijo con tono duro, sentía como la emoción invadía su cuerpo. Calmándose, continuo con una petición –Volveré cuando me haga más fuerte. Cuídala a ella por mí.

Inuyasha había comenzado a enfadarse pero vino a su memoria el recuerdo de su amada Kagome, lo que hizo comprender el sentimiento de su hermano. Sabía lo terco que era y nada haría que su opinión cambiase asó que decidió resignarse accediendo a su petición.

-La cuidaré por ti, pero en cuanto no vuelvas a visitarla mínimamente… -comenzó a amenazar.

-Volveré.

Unos pasos ligeros, pequeños, de niña se acercaron a tan rápido como podían, tropezaron un par de veces. A pesar que el Lord deseaba dejar la aldea lo antes posible, se le hizo imposible esperar a su pequeña protegida.

-¡Se-señor Sesshomaru, espere por favor! –Gritaba desde o lo lejos, su voz se entrecortaba a causa de la carrera.

-No te llevaré. –ella negó con una sonrisa y metió su manito en el bolsillo derecho. Sacó una piedrita pequeña y brillante. Para sorpresa del lord era la misma que le había regalado hacía unos días. Estaba en medio del río y cuando vio como la observaba desde la orilla con ojos anhelantes no pudo contra el deseo de concederle sus caprichos inocentes. –esta es tu piedra favorita, Rin. Es tuya, quédatela.

-Me la regresará cuando vuelva. Así, tengo la certeza de que regresará. –sonrió intentado ocultar su tristeza. Sesshomaru sintió como algo en su interior en su pecho se rompía en millares de pedazos. La capa de hielo que llevaba siglos vigentes, protegiéndolo, acompañándolo se había rasgado, dejando expuesto un confuso corazón.

En toda su larga vida, nada, nunca, había conmovido al valeroso youkai, pero solo una pequeña mueca hizo que todo su mundo brillara de manera diferente, única. La sonrisa de su pequeña Rin lo era todo.


End file.
